Phone Call
by climbergirlio
Summary: Harry Callahan doesn't lead a particularly normal life. However, he never expected something as ordinary as a phone call...from an alien.


Harry Callahan had a very odd life. His daughters were both wizards who routinely saved the world. He frequently got alien visitors just appearing in the middle of his living room, and had traveled to the moon without a spaceship. But despite all this, Harry had very few friends who were actually from Earth, and none he hadn't met through his daughters. So really, Harry had gotten used to people just poofing into existence when they wanted to talk to him.

Therefore, it was a large surprise indeed when the phone rang. For a moment, he just stood there dumbly. Sure, the phone at his store rang all the time, but the home phone? Almost never because of aforementioned being able to just appear. He walked over, and looked at the number which was a long strand of numbers that seemed to not fit on the screen. Most people would probably not answer, thinking it was a defect or something of the like. Harry on the other hand, had seen his share of strange and had even had people calling him from Mars. He suspected that this call was another one of those.

"Hello, Harry Callahan speaking."

"Ah yes, so then it did work," came the cool reply.

For a moment Harry was completely shocked. _Why on Earth or any other planet was Roshaun calling him?! How did Roshaun even know how to make a phone call?!_

"Um wha?" Was all Harry could manage.

"I have contacted you on behalf of Dairine to ask permission for her to come to my planet over your weekend for the festival of the sun. As she has been learning the ways of managing my star, it is most appropriate that she be in attendance," the young king stated.

"Why are you calling me?" Harry asked, baffled.

"Your planet is much too cold for me this time of year, and besides I am busy with preparations for the festival," Roshaun explained with an air of frustration.

Harry knew for a fact that Roshaun had been over at his house not 3 days ago visiting Dairine, but Harry supposed that Roshaun was more willing to be cold for Dairine than him.

"Well then, yes Dairine can go for this festival thingy," Harry said.

"It is not a thingy, it is an important cultural festival celebrating our sun," Roshaun said, all haughtiness.

Harry rolled his eyes, "yes, that."

"Well that is all," and there was a distinct click that signified the abrupt ending to the call.

Harry shook his head in amusement at the alien King, and set down the telephone. Nita came down the stairs, with her manual in hand.

"Who was that on the phone Daddy?" She asked.

Harry laughed a bit, "Roshaun."

" _Roshaun?"_

"Yes."

"Who taught Roshaun how to make a phone call using the manual?" Nita asked.

"Probably Dairine," Harry suggested.

"Yeah. Hey, where is Dari? She didn't have afternoon classes today, so she should be home."

Harry sighed, when it came to Dairine he had given up long ago, "I expect she'll turn up eventually."

"I expect so."

Nita busied herself with fixing lunch, while Harry went over some of his orders. Soon enough there was a slamming of the screen door, announcing Kit. Harry once more made a mental note to put that poor door out of its misery and replace it. One day he'd have to get one of his girls to talk to the door and ask it if it would mind. He doubted it would. Harry laughed at himself, here he was wondering if it would hurt the screen doors feelings to get it replaced. Meanwhile, Nita had finished lunch.

"Kit and I are going to talk to S'reee again. We have some new ideas we'd like to try out," Nita told Harry.

"Alright be safe."

"We will, love you Daddy," and with that the screen door was banged once more.

Harry washed the lunch dishes and prepared to go back to his shop. Mike would be wanting his own lunch break soon enough. Just as he was about to leave there was another loud bang. Harry looked up to see his youngest sauntering through the doorway.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"Tom and Carl's, I wanted some advice."

"Well you will never guess who called me while you were there."

"Who?"

"Roshaun."

" _Roshaun?_ How does he even know how to make a phone call?!"

 **A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. It's short, but kinda funny. I tried to keep it in character. Hopefully I succeeded. Like it? Hate it? Tell me!**


End file.
